


Looking Back

by Disneydude1333



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneydude1333/pseuds/Disneydude1333
Summary: Before a live, a nervous Hanamaru reflects on her life.





	Looking Back

“15 minutes until we start everyone!”

Hanamaru Kunikida had just finished putting on her outfit for the live show when Dia  
announced the 20 minute mark. She was always surprised by how quickly the time  
before a show would pass. One minute she would be chatting with Ruby as they  
entered their dressing room, the next she would be trying to control her breathing before  
stepping out on stage.

Not that she minded of course, she loved getting to perform with all of her friends in  
Aqours and often wished the days before a live would pass by as quickly as the last  
hours did. Still, she couldn’t help feeling nervous as they got closer and closer to  
another performance.

_Breathe_ , she thought, _I’ve got to breathe._

She closed her eyes and blocked out the noises the others made as they talked  
excitedly amongst themselves. Focusing on her breaths, she repeated a mantra to  
herself.

In. Out. In. Out.

Once she settled her breathing and felt more in control, she tried to find something to  
focus on to lift her spirits. The music, the choreography, there had to be something she  
could occupy her thoughts with for the next 15 minutes!

"10 minutes everyone!”

Make that the next 10 minutes. Luckily, hearing Dia’s voice ring out the time made  
Hanamaru recall something the student council president’s younger sister had said just  
the other night. Hanamaru and Ruby had spent some time together leafing through  
Ruby's collection of fan magazines, especially those centered around Muse. They were  
having a blast when Ruby suddenly turned to face Hanamaru.

“It's amazing Hanamaru,” she said, her pigtails swinging happily, “just look at how far  
we've come!”

Hanamaru smiled, remembering how wide Ruby's grin was as she said that. At the time  
she hadn't understood what her friend meant, but now, as she was waiting to start the  
live, she thought she got it. It was hard to believe she had ever thought being an idol  
was impossible for her. She couldn't help but chuckle recalling how she had thought she  
could've been okay remaining in the library all by herself. Even though at times it did  
feel impossible that she'd ever be athletic enough to keep up with the others, and even  
though she still worried sometimes about her dialect, she pushed through with the  
support of her friends and was able to sing in front of huge crowds all the time!

Of course she wasn't the only one who had grown a lot. The only thing that made her  
more proud than her own transformation, was Ruby's. Her dearest friend had changed  
from a shy girl who couldn't even speak up to her older sister, to a shining star whose  
joy and hope could be seen every time she went on stage. Hanamaru had known Ruby  
could do it, and nothing made her happier than Ruby proving her right every time.

“We're at 5 minutes now!” The group's Cuckoo-rosawa clock shouted. “Mari stop talking  
to Kanan until you're ready!”

Hanamaru giggled. She was feeling a lot better now, but decided to focus on her  
breathing again, just one last time, to be safe. She closed her eyes.

In. Out. In. Out. In…

“Hey, Zuramaru!”

She opened her eyes. Yoshiko had pulled back the curtain to the changing room  
Hanamaru was in and poked her head inside.

“Chika wants everyone.” The raven-haired girl informed her, “She's probably gonna give  
us a pep talk or something. You know how she is. But we can't start without you so  
hurry up!”

Hanamaru stuck her tongue out at Yoshiko and got the same response back. Once she  
was alone again, she smiled.

“I'm so lucky I've made it this far.”

With that, she pulled back the curtain and went to join her friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if the tagging or anything is weird, I'm still really new to AO3, and to writing fanfic in general. Any constructive criticism is appreciated! Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
